Change is Good
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: A collection of 100 word drabbles written for various fandoms centering around the theme of "Change."
1. Chapter 1

Title (of drabble): Change is good…  
Fandom: Inuyasha  
Bonus: none  
Team: Fire  
Challenge: Change  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Summary/Other Info: Inuyasha reflects on the changes in his life…

888

Inuyasha always hated the night of new moon. The changes his body went through, as his demonic powers faded away into nothingness, left him feeling weak and vulnerable. Now that he had friends, and more importantly Kagome, at his side, looking human and, feeling weak, somehow did not matter any more. He was not alone and he liked that. They gave him strength when he felt he had none, never mind the fact that they simply eased the aching loneliness in his heart. As he looked across the campfire, he thought about how his life had changed for the better…


	2. Chapter 2

Title (of drabble): My lil dumpling…  
Fandom: Inuyasha  
Bonus: none  
Team: Fire  
Challenge: Change  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Summary/Other Info: Bankotsu has an unusual demand for his paramour…

_For Vexed, who suggested it…_

888

Jakotsu clamped a hand over his mouth, as the silent peals of laughter shook his body. There was his beloved lil dumpling, dressed like Shippou, loudly demanding that he pamper and coddle him like he did the little kit. He had never known that Bankotsu had a jealous streak, and the change in his demeanor was as amusing as it was cute. Catching his breath, Jakotsu opened his mouth to say something, when a fit of giggles hit him hard. Try as he might, it was next to impossible to take his lover seriously when he was dressed like that.


	3. Chapter 3

Title (of drabble): Change is hell…  
Fandom: Fruits Basket  
Bonus: none  
Team: Fire  
Challenge: Change

Rating/Warnings: T  
Summary/Other Info: Akito hates changes…

888

Akito was no stranger to changes, even if they had a way of catching her off guard. Like when her father died, leaving her the god of Juunishi, or when Kureno's bond faded away to nothingness, or the time she caught her bitch of a mother in bed with Shigure. Each and every time had brought some change to her world and she hated it with a passion that knew no bounds. As far as Akito was concerned, _Change _was no good at all. And no amount of venting her fury could ironically change the fact that _change_ was inevitable.


	4. Chapter 4

Title (of drabble): Not our little boy…  
Fandom: Fushugi Yuugi  
Bonus: none  
Team: Fire  
Challenge: Change  
Rating/Warnings: T for angst  
Summary/Other Info: Nuriko's parents fail to understand the depths of their son's grief which adds to their own…

888

Nuriko's parents did not know what to make of the changes they saw in their son since the death of daughter, Kourin. They understood grief as they were devastated by her senseless death as was the rest of the family. What they could not fathom was their son's sudden insistence on being called "Kourin" as well as his new penchant for dressing like a girl. It was just too strange and bizarre and they hated the change in their son's behavior. When he was old enough, they shipped him off to the emperor in her place without shedding a tear.


	5. Chapter 5

Title (of drabble): Best friends forever  
Fandom: Pokemon  
Bonus: none  
Team: Fire  
Challenge: Change  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Summary/Other Info: Ash is glad Pikachu is his friend…

888

Ash felt he and Pikachu may have gotten off to a bad a start, with the cute little pokemon refusing to behave at first, but they had become the best of friends. Ash was unable to tell exactly when their relationship had changed, but he was glad it had. He had a feeling that with the Pikachu at his side, he would fulfill his dream of becoming a pokemon master. Giving the cute little electric pokemon a hug, and getting a shock, Ash was glad Professor Oak had given him Pikachu instead of one of the ones everybody else had…


	6. Chapter 6

Title (of drabble): Could it be…?  
Fandom: Antique Bakery  
Bonus: none  
Team: Fire  
Challenge: Change  
Rating/Warnings: T  
Summary/Other Info: Tachibana wonders what's going on between Ono and Chikage…

888

Tachibana narrowed his eyes as he looked from Chikage to Ono and back. Something had changed between them and he was hard pressed to put his finger on it. Ever since that incident with Ono's ex-boyfriend, things had become subtly different between his childhood friend and the patissier.

He would occasionally catch Ono staring off in Chikage's direction, a far away look in his eyes, for the briefest of moments. And Chikage was just as deferential as ever, and yet, if he did not know any better Tachibana would sworn they were dating. But that was impossible or was it?


	7. Chapter 7

Title (of drabble): A leopard can too change its spots!  
Fandom: Kyo Kara Maoh!  
Bonus: none  
Team: Fire  
Challenge: Change  
Rating/Warnings: T  
Summary/Other Info: KKM is the story of 15-year old Yuri Shibuya, an average high school student whose passion in life is baseball, as he discovers his future in a world where demons and humans are fighting against one another.

Yozak proves that a leopard can change its spots…

888

Conrad had once told him about an old Earth saying about a "leopard changing its spots." When he questioned Yuuri about it later that day, Yozak learned that it was simply a nice way of saying people never changed.

The tall redhead snorted in amusement over both conversations. Smoothing his dress with the thigh high slit, Yozak muttered the word Conrad had taught him to invoke the magic. In the blink of an eye, he had a bosom that rivaled Celli-sama's own.

Sauntering over to his friend, he said, "Leopard… spots…"

Conrad laughed. "You are the exception to the rule!"


	8. Chapter 8

Title (of drabble): Love  
Fandom: Kyo Kara Maoh!  
Bonus: none  
Team: Fire  
Challenge: Change  
Rating/Warnings: T  
Summary/Other Info: KKM is the story of 15-year old Yuri Shibuya, an average high school student whose passion in life is baseball, as he discovers his future in a world where demons and humans are fighting against one another.

Yuuri is pleased with the change in Wolfram as both discover what "Love" is…

888

Yuuri wondered when things had changed between himself and Wolfram. Somehow, without being the slightest bit aware of it, he had fallen in love with his fiery blond fiancé. When he thought about it, his feelings weren't the only ones that had changed. Wolfram's had too. His fierce, jealousy laden "love" had matured into a deep selfless affection for Yuuri. It was the kind of "real love" that said without words, that if he had to, he'd let Yuuri go, because making the young Maoh happy, made him happy. It was that simple change that had made all the difference…


End file.
